


Save the Last Dance For Me

by Lizzie_Loves_Literature



Category: Brave - Fandom, ROTBTD - Fandom, The Big Four - Fandom, how to train your dragons, rise of the guardians, tangled - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Loves_Literature/pseuds/Lizzie_Loves_Literature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The town has held a ball to raise money for charity, Merida, Rapunzel, Jack, Hiccup, Eugene and Astrid have all decided to go. But, the question is, who will go with who and what will happen that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(also, it's mainly told through Rapunzel and Merida's pov)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Last Dance For Me

Rapunzel waved the flyer in her friends face, "look Merida." She said smiling, Merida leaned back and placed her fork onto her plate and look at what Rapunzel was showing her, "a ball?" Rapunzel squealed, "we have to go." Merida sighed and looked at Rapunzel, "really?" She said eating part of her bacon, "just imagine, it will just like the olden days, everyone wearing massive flowing ball gown." Merida smirked, "what even the men?" She said looking at Rapunzel, Rapunzel rolled her eyes, "please go." She said moving a piece of brunette hair out of her large emerald eyes, "no." Merida said sternly, "please." Rapunzel said as Merida shook her head, Rapunzel quickly thought of an idea, "it will be just like netherfield ball." Rapunzel said calmly sitting down, "using my favourite movie and book will not convince me to go." Rapunzel sighed in defeat, but secretly Merida was now considering on going.

"Why don't you want to go?" A person asked from behind them, Rapunzel and Merida looked at the lady who had just walked into the kitchen. Astrid sat down next to Rapunzel, "is it because there will be lots of people?" Merida looked at Astrid, "no." Merida said looking at the blonde, "it's because...I can't dance." Astrid scoffed, "you can dance, I saw you dancing in the kitchen yesterday." Merida frowned at her friend, "please come Merida." Rapunzel said looking at her red haired friend, "do I have to?" She said picking up her empty plate and walking over to the sink, "please, Eugene, Hiccup and Jack will be going to, we don't want you to be the only one not going." Rapunzel said as Merida turned around, Merida thought for a moment. If she did go then she would have to wear a dress, and especially, Jack would see her in a dress. Merida sighed, well who cares what anyone thinks, she thought "Fine, if yer desperate for me to go I'll go." Rapunzel smiled brightly, "well that's good, because I already bought you all a ticket." Merida smiled and rolled her eyes. Astrid stood up, "so dress shopping?" She asked picking up her black handbag, Rapunzel nodded and Merida shrugged her shoulders. The three girls walked out of the apartment and jumped into Astrid's light blue 2013 Volkswagen Beetle, that for some reason she called Stormfly, and the set of for the shopping mall.

Astrid parked Stormfly and they all jumped out, retrieved their bags and linking each other as they made their way to the entrance of the shopping mall. They all leaped into the revolving door and walked out onto the appropriate side. Astrid and Rapunzel began talking about dresses as Merida clutched her backpack and begin treading what was to come. "So? Which shop are we going to?" Merida asked looking at Rapunzel and Astrid, "Briar Rose Boutique." Astrid nodded at Rapunzel, Merida sighed and followed the two to the end of the crowded mall where, said shop was placed.

All three of them walked through the spotless glass doors and into the bright white shop, "hello dears." A tall thin lady wearing a green dress and a measuring tape around her neck said walking over to them, "how are you today?" She asked smiling at them, "we're fine thank you." Rapunzel said smiling back at her, "don't keep chatting to them, Fauna." A medium sized lady wearing red said looking at the green dressed lady, "let them look around and find something." She said fixing the top of her hair, Fauna looked at the floor, "your one to talk." A small, plump, blue dressed lady said placing a box on the desk and crossing her arms, "what do you mean by that, Merry Weather?" The red dressed lady asked turning to her, "well, Flora, you were talking to some costumers for half an hour yesterday, no wonder they left." Merry Weather said looking a Flora, "lies, I only spoke to them for a few seconds then left them to go find what the needed." Merry Weather began walking towards Flora, "I'm not a liar, you didn't talk to them for a few seconds." Flora crossed her arms and looked at Merry Weather, "well I'm not a liar either." She said glaring at her, "now sisters please don't do anything silly." Fauna said walking towards them, "you are a liar." Merry Weather said glaring at her sister, "I'm not." Flora said walking closer, "are too." Merry Weather said still frowning, "now now, don't argue infront of the costumers." A tall beautiful blonde haired lady said walking over, she split the two apart and then look at the amused trio by the door, "excuse them, they're always like this." She said smiling, "it's alright." Rapunzel said looking quite concerned, "well anyway my name's Aurora and welcome to my boutique." She said leading them further into the store.

"You are free to try on anything you like and if you need anything just call me, Flora, Fauna or Merry Weather." She said before giving one last smiling then walking away, "alright then, lets get started." Astrid said smiling. The two of them began searching for dresses as Merida pondered for a minute then began walking around looking at the different dresses, Rapunzel and Astrid kept peering over at her smiling. Astrid and Rapunzel had each chosen three dresses as Merida looked once more at the dresses, "need some help?" A person said from behind her, she turned around and saw Astrid and Rapunzel looking at her, Merida nodded. Astrid began looking at the blue dresses as Rapunzel looked at the green dresses and Merida stayed back a bit and watched them. Astrid held two blue dresses as Rapunzel held one green dress and they took Merida to the dressing rooms and handed her the dresses.

Merida took of her black jeans, black t-shirt and green shirt and pulled on the dark green ball gown. She looked at it in the mirror, she didn't look that bad after all. She heard muttering from out of the changing room, "hey Merida, can we see?" Rapunzel asked, Merida nodded to herself and opened the door, "holy sh-" "Astrid." Rapunzel said looking sternly at Astrid, Merida looked at them, "so?" She asked before looking at what they were wearing, Rapunzel had tried a floor length purple ball gown and Astrid had tried a similar dress but instead of purple it was black, "the shaping is amazing and it looks great on you but I'm not so sure about the colour." Rapunzel said looking at Merida, Astrid nodded her head in agreement, "try on the other one." Merida sighed and went back into the changing room.

When Merida had finally pulled on the dress she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked at herself wearing the floor length half dark blue half black dress and sighed, she actually looked good in this dress. She walked out and saw Astrid in a floor length red dress with flowers and sequins on the bodice and straps, "woah." She said looking Merida, Merida turned around to show the back of the dress. "That looks amazing." Astrid said staring at her, Merida felt quite chilly and had rub her freckled arms to stay warmer, "I hope it wont be cold tomorrow." She said jokingly, Astrid smiled and nodded in agreement. Rapunzel's dressing room door opened and she walked out wearing a floor length light pink ball gown with faint floral designs around the waist, "wow." She said looking at Merida, Merida smiled and looked at Rapunzel, "wow yer-self." She said giving a slight chuckle, "you look amazing Merida." Rapunzel said looking at her friend, "Jack is going to faint when he sees this." She muttered, Merida blushed and looked away from Rapunzel's gaze, "who said anything about Jack." She said looking at the floor, "it's so obvious you guys like each other." Astrid said standing next to Rapunzel, "no I don't." Merida said folding her arms, "sure, well we will find out tomorrow." Astrid said before walking back into her changing room, "what did she mean by that?" Merida said looking at Rapunzel, Rapunzel giggled and shrugged her shoulders before walking back into her changing room.

Merida placed the dress onto its coat hanger and pulled on her black jeans and t-shirt, grabbed her backpack, shirt and the dress and walked out of the changing room. Astrid and Rapunzel were outside Merida's changing room, "ready?" They asked her, she nodded and they all made their way to the counter.

"Hello dearies, find what you were looking for." Fauna said smiling at them, "yes thank you." Rapunzel said smiling. Fauna took the three dresses as Merida, Rapunzel and Astrid pulled out their purses, "that'll be 696 dollars and 21 cents." Fauna said beginning to place the dresses into separate bags, the girls each handed other the exact amount for their dresses. Merida placed in her shirt and threw on her backpack before taking her dress bag, Astrid and Rapunzel picked up theirs. All three girls smiled and waved goodbye to the Fauna and walked out of the shop.

"Seeing that that is all done, lets go home." Merida said beginning to walk away, she turned around realizing those two weren't following her. She groaned, "where are we going now?" She said walking back to them, "So before Midnight Shoe Emporium." Rapunzel said smiling, Merida groaned as they all made their way down the crowded mall. They all jumped onto an escalator and went to the second floor.

The trio walked into the brightly lit shoe store and immediately Astrid and Rapunzel walked over to a large shelve full of dance shoes. Merida rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the seats next to where Rapunzel and Astrid were standing, "what shoes are you picking Merida?" Astrid asked whilst holding two pairs of red shoes, "I'm just going to wear my black combat boots." Rapunzel suddenly turned around, "what? It's a ball." Merida shrugged her shoulders, "I'm comfortable in my boots and I don't want to waste money on shoes I will never wear again." Merida said placing down her dress bag, "well at least no one will see them." Astrid said looking at Rapunzel, Rapunzel nodded, "if that is what you desperately want to do." She said before turning back to the pairs of shoes she was holding.

After a few minutes the two girls sat next to Merida holding their final choose of shoes. Just then a tall blonde women walked by, Astrid noticed her work badge and said to her, "excuse me." The blonde woman turned around smiling, "yes." She said walking over, "can we have these in our size please." The blonde woman nodded, "just come with me and I'll get them for you." She said still smiling, "thank you." Astrid and Rapunzel said beginning to follow her. Merida sat on the sofa and waited for them to get back, she felt bored until she heard Rapunzel's phone ringing. She opened Rapunzel's bag and lifted up the phone, she saw Eugene's smiling face on the screen and clicked answer, "hey Eugene, it's Merida, what's up?" She said closing Rapunzel's bag, "Merida? I thought this was Rapunzel's number." Eugene said from the other line, "it is, it's just that her and Astrid are getting shoes at the minute." She said leaning back on the white sofa, "I bet you already bought your shoes." Eugene said jokingly, "I also bet they are bright pink high heels too." Merida rolled her eyes, "well I wont be the one wearing pink tomorrow." Merida said smiling, "what do you mean?" Eugene said as Merida heard a massive laugh behind him, "nothing, and by the way is Jack with you?" Merida said recognizing the laugh, "yeah and Hiccup is, we're at the mall getting suits." Merida began laughing (well it was more of a snort than a laugh), "well like I said before, I wont be the one wearing pink tomorrow." Merida said as she heard Eugene and Hiccup laughing at Jack for some reason, "what do you...she didn't?" Merida began laughing again.

"Who are you talking to?" Astrid asked sitting down, "and why are you on my phone?" Rapunzel asked, "Eugene rang, so I answered because you guys were getting shoes." Rapunzel nodded, "were done so we should get going." Astrid said, "alright." Merida said, "hello?" Eugene said from the other line, "oh sorry, Rapunzel and Astrid are back." Merida said before handing the phone to Rapunzel, "hiya Eugene." Rapunzel said smiling brightly, "hey Rapunzel, by the way what colour dress did you get so that I can get a matching tie?" Eugene asked already knowing the answer, "um...pink." She said as Merida started laughing again, "oh okay then." Eugene said as Hiccup and Jack started laughing, "hey Eugene you don't mind do you?" Rapunzel asked standing up and attempting to pick her bag with her phone pressed against her ear, "no it's fine, what ever you want." He said as Rapunzel smiled, "alright, also do you guys want to meet us at Mrs. Potts and Chips's Tea House." She said as she, Merida and Astrid began walking out of the store, "alright will go there before we get our suits." Eugene said, "okay see you in a bit." Rapunzel said beginning to take the phone away from her ear, "see you in a bit." Eugene said before hanging up, Rapunzel did the same and placed her phone back into her handbag.

The trio took the escalator up to the next floor and walked over to the small tea house. They all walked into the homely looking shop and took a seat at the large table at the back. Eugene, Jack and Hiccup soon came through the door and walked over to them at the back. "Hiya." Rapunzel said giving Eugene a hug, "hi." He said sitting down next to her, "hey Hiccup." Astrid said smiling at him before hugging him as well, they sat down next to each other. Merida and Jack looked at each other, "don't even think about it." Merida said as Jack was mockingly unfolding his arms to give Merida a hug, "hello to you too." Jack said sitting down opposite her, "so you got your dresses yet?" Hiccup asked looking at the three girls, Merida nodded whilst folding her arms and Astrid and Rapunzel smiled brightly whilst nodding, "can we see?" Hiccup asked looking at them, "no." Astrid said tucking her bag further away from him, "come on." He said receiving Astrid shaking her head, "can we at least know the colour?" Hiccup asked hopefully, Astrid sighed and nodded, "I got a light red dress." She said looking at Hiccup, "you already know that I got a light pink dress." Rapunzel said as Merida and Jack began laughing looking at Eugene, "see told you so." Merida said through snorts of laughter, Eugene frowned but, like the other four, were smiling discreetly at Merida and Jack who were looking at each other and laughing. Merida became aware and looked at the other four, "what are yer smiling about?" Merida asked, "nothing." Rapunzel said smiling even more brightly, Jack and Merida looked at each other then back at the other four, "so what colour's your dress Merida?" Hiccup asked trying to move the subject, "oh...um...yer will all tomorrow." Merida said before standing up, "anyway who wants a drink?" She said looking at everyone, "I'm good thanks." Hiccup and Eugene said, "I'll have a chamomile tea please." Rapunzel said smiling at her, "I'll have a latte." Astrid said also smiling, "alright be back in a minute." Merida said grabbing her purse out of her backpack, "I'll give you hand." Jack said following her to the counter.

As Jack and Merida were getting the drinks the other four all looked at each other, "will those two just go out already." Hiccup said leaning back on the chair, "I agree." Astrid said nodding, "well I have an idea." Rapunzel said with a smirk, "what is it?" Eugene asked her, "well..."

"Hiya Chip." Merida said to the small teenager behind the counter, "hey Merida, Jack." He said smiling at them, "how's yer mum?" Merida asked leaning on the counter, "she's fine, she just went to dinner with some old friends." He said smiling at them both, "oh that's nice." Merida said smiling, "anyway, what can I get for you?" Chip asked retrieving a notepad, "one latte, one chamomile tea, one black coffee and..." Merida said before looking up at Jack, "one regular coffee please." Jack said looking at Chip. Chip nodded and began making said drinks.

A few minutes had passed and Merida had paid Chip and placed the purse into her jean pocket and picked up Astrid and Rapunzel's drinks as Jack picked up his and Merida's. They walked back to the table as the four finished their conversation, Merida handed Astrid and Rapunzel their drinks as Jack handed Merida hers. Merida sat their drinking her black coffee as Astrid and Rapunzel were talking about something.

After a few minutes Merida had finished her black coffee and began leaning back on her chair, as she did Jack was leaning back on his chair. They looked at each other and Merida leaned back further, Jack smirked and began going further as well, but Jack went back too far and fell off his chair and onto the floor. Merida burst into huge snorts of laughter as Jack sat on the floor slightly blushing, the others looked at what Merida was laughing at and Eugene and Hiccup started laughing too (although not as loudly as Merida). "Are you going to help me up, or not." Jack said frowning at Merida,but he was smiling discreetly Merida lifted herself off of her chair and walked towards Jack. She was still snorting of laughter when she held out her hand to help Jack up Jack's cold hands grabbed Merida's warm hands and she helped him stand up. Jack stood up and picked up the chair, the two had been holding hands for a few seconds and it went quite comfortable. Astrid and Rapunzel smiled at each other as Merida and Jack still stood there holding hands, they suddenly realized what they were smiling about and pulled away and rubbed the back of their necks. They sat back down and sat in silence.

A few more minutes had passed and Eugene and Hiccup stood up, "well we better get going." Eugene said looking at Rapunzel, "alright see you later." Rapunzel said giving him a hug, Astrid had done the same and now sat back down, "by the way," Rapunzel whispered into Eugene's ear, "Merida's dress in black and blue." She said before giving him a kiss on the cheek and sitting back down, Eugene nodded and winked at her, "come on then Jack." He said beginning to walk away, Jack stood up and gave a quick wave to the girls, although he was looking at Merida, and followed Hiccup and Eugene out of the tea house.

The girls had finished their drinks and walked out of the tea house, they walked down the two escalators and walked through the huge crowd and out of the mall. They reached Stormfly and threw their bags into the boot and jumped into the car.

"So? You and Jack going to the ball together?" Astrid asked as they reached a red traffic light, Merida spluttered on the bottle of water she was drinking, "what?" She asked wiping her chin and shirt, "what? I was just asking." She said as the light turned amber, "well no, no we aren't." Merida said screwing the lid onto her bottle, Astrid began to drive the car past the green light. Rapunzel giggled to herself as Astrid had brought up the fact that it was obvious that Jack liked Merida, Merida almost slapped her in the face. "I'm being serious, you guys earlier with the whole chair incident." Astrid said turning a corner, "oh, so, because he falls off of his chair and I was laughing yer automatically think he likes me?" Merida said folding her arms, "no it was what happened afterwards." Astrid said turning onto one last street, "what do yer mean?" Merida said as Astrid parked the car, "nothing, you'll just have to see tomorrow about what I mean." Merida looked at Astrid confused, but Astrid smiled at her and climbed out the car, Rapunzel followed giggling once more. Merida climbed out of the car feeling utterly confused, she grabbed her dress and backpack out of the boot and followed Rapunzel into their apartment as Astrid had locked the car.

Merida opened the door to their apartment and ran straight to her room and threw the bags onto her bed, she changed into some joggers and took of her trainers. She walked back into the living room and sat in front of the television, Rapunzel and Astrid sat down next to her and turned on the television. They began skipping through channels until Rapunzel's and Astrid's phones started ringing they left the room to answer them, Merida suddenly felt bored and quickly grabbed her jacket, keys, backpack and motorcycle helmet, "just going for a ride on Angus." Merida shouted, "alright see you in a bit." Rapunzel shouted back, Merida nodded to herself and walked out of the apartment.

"So? Did you find it?" Rapunzel said in her phone, "yeah and he's totally oblivious." Eugene answered, "good, tomorrow is going to be so perfect." Rapunzel said dreamily, "I know, you've always wanted to go to a ball and now you can." Eugene said smiling into his phone, Rapunzel also smiled, "hey I better go, gotta finish a piece of art I have been working on." She said beginning to take the phone away from her ear, "oh okay, see you later." Eugene said, "bye, love you." Rapunzel said smiling, "love you too." Eugene said back also smiling, Rapunzel pressed a button and turned off her phone and set to work on her easel.

After a few minutes Merida had returned from her motorcycle ride, she parked her 2014 low ride Harley Davidson, took off her goggles and helmet, ripped off her black motorcycle gloves and untied her curly red hair from the black scrunchie. Merida climbed off of her motorcycle and held her helmet close to her waist and began walking into the large apartment building. Merida ran up the two flights of stairs and breathlessly she opened the apartment door and collapsed onto the sofa. "Hiya Merida." Rapunzel said entering the room in a towel, "hey Rapunzel, what are you doing?" Merida said throwing her backpack and helmet onto the sofa, "just finished painting and I had some paint on my arms so I took a shower." She said motioning to her towel and short wet brunette hair, "I'll just get changed." She said smiling, Merida nodded.

"Remember Johnny's birthday party is tonight." Rapunzel walking out in pink joggers and a purple t-shirt with a golden sun on, a towel around her neck and a hair dryer, "what all of us or just you?" Merida asked throwing her keys into her backpack pocket, "all of us." Rapunzel said and plugged the hair dryer into the nearest plug socket, "he said to meet him at Tiana's palace at 6 o'clock." Rapunzel shouted over the noise of the hair dryer, Merida felt confused, "I'm surprised he didn't want to go out to a bar." Merida said chuckling a little, "he said going to the restaurant would be better because of the ball tomorrow and he said he didn't want be hungover for it." Rapunzel said combing through her hair, "oh that makes sense." Merida said smiling, "hey I'm going to take a shower." Merida said standing up, Rapunzel nodded and Merida went into her bedroom for a towel for herself and she found a spare srunchie and tied up her masses of red hair. Merida exited the bedroom and headed straight for the bathroom.

Whilst Merida was showering Rapunzel took the towel off of her neck and placed it on the radiator, she went into her room and placed the hair dryer and brush into her drawer and grabbed her make-up box. She spent a few minutes carefully applying light pink sparkly eye-shadow, pink blusher and light pink lipstick. Rapunzel placed the box back underneath her bed and walked into the living room and sat down on the large black sofa. Faintly she could hear Merida singing in the shower, Rapunzel recognized it immediately (Merida had once told her of the song her mother used to sing to her when she was afraid of lightning as a child). If only Merida realized how lovely her singing voice was, Rapunzel thought listening to the words (obviously she didn't understand what they meant in English, but listened anyway).

Merida soon walked out of bathroom humming, she saw Rapunzel sitting on the sofa looking at her, "what's wrong?" Merida said as Rapunzel looked at her in a strange way, "nothing." Rapunzel said smiling, "no tell me, what's up?" Merida said folding her arms, "just your singing." Rapunzel said smiling brighter, Merida blushed, "you heard me singing?" Merida asked, Rapunzel nodded, "you have a beautiful voice, Merida." Rapunzel said, Merida shook her head, "you do." Rapunzel said as Astrid walked in, "hey girls, getting ready for Johnny's party?" Astrid said walking towards the bathroom, "yeah I was just about to get dressed." Merida said before walking away, "she okay?" Astrid said looking at Rapunzel, "I don't know, all I did was say that she has a beautiful singing voice." Rapunzel said innocently, "she does." Astrid agreed and with towel in arm she walked into the bathroom.

An hour had passed and the three girls wear ready, (Astrid in a pair of black tights, a short red skirt, a black t-shirt with a silhouette of a skull on, black ankle boots and a black leather jacket, with her long blonde hair tied in a side plait, Rapunzel in a short white summer dress with pink and yellow floral designs on, matching shoes, a white cardigan and her short brunette hair left normal, Merida in a pair of dark blue jeans, a a plain navy blue shirt, a dark blue and white checkered shirt, her black combat boots, leather jacket and her masses of long, curly, frizzy red hair left as it normal is) they all walked down the two flights of stairs and walked out of the building.

Merida had decided to ride Angus, seeing as Astrid was giving Eugene, Hiccup, Rapunzel and Jack a lift. She wave bye to Astrid and Rapunzel as they drove off and Merida tied her hair into a scrunchie, placed on her black helmet and goggles and threw on her backpack, sat on her 2014 low ride Harley Davidson and pulled on her black motorcycle gloves. She turned the key and the bike 's engine roared, Merida then placed her feet up and began driving to Tiana's Palace.

Astrid and Rapunzel parked outside of Jack, Eugene's and Hiccup's house (that they shared with some old university friends) and Aster honked the horn loudly. Hiccup opened the door and waved to them, Eugene followed Hiccup to Stormfly as Jack was shouting something to someone before walking to the car himself. "Hey." Jack said as he sat at the back next to Hiccup, "where's Merida?" He asked receiving strange looks from the rest of his friends, "she's getting there by Angus." Rapunzel said smiling at him, "Angus? Who's Angus? Is he that guy from the tea shop?" Jack said feeling a little strange, Rapunzel giggled, "no, Angus s the name of Merida's motorbike." Jack mentally face-palmed himself, "oh okay." He said before looking out of the window as Astrid drove off, he was unaware of the looks Eugene and Hiccup were giving him.

Merida parked Angus outside at the car park and lifted up her goggles, unstrapped her helmet and threw off her motorcycle gloves, she threw these and her keys into her backpack. She zipped up the backpack and untied the scrunchie from her hair. Suddenly she heard a car zoom past her and into the space next to her, she saw Astrid, Rapunzel, Eugene, Hiccup and Jack climb out. "Hiya Merida." Hiccup said smiling, "hey guys." She giving a slight wave to the three guys standing there, "oh so this is Angus." Jack said from behind them, "yeah it's a 20-" "2014 low ride Harley Davidson, I know." Jack said walking over, Merida mouth was moving like a goldfish, "you know about motorcycles?" She asked as they both walked further to Angus, "yeah these are one of my favourite ones." Jack said smiling, the others all looked at Merida and Jack with the same expressions as they had in the tea house, "I know right there amazing." Merida said smiling at him, she then turned around to Astrid, "hey Astrid, would you mind if I put my backpack in your boot." Merida said beginning to take the backpack off of her back, "sure." Astrid said walking over to the boot, "why did you bring your backpack anyway?" Jack asked still looking at the motorcycle, "to put my helmet, gloves and keys in." She said throwing it in the boot, Jack nodded, "well come on then." Rapunzel said linking Eugene and walking inside the building, the rest followed.

"Hello there." A tall tanned man said smiling at the group, "hiya," Rapunzel said returning the smile, "we are here for our friends birthday." The man nodded, "can I take a second name?" He asked beginning to produce a list, "Dracula." Rapunzel said receiving confused looks from the rest, "why wasn't the table under Johnny's name." Merida asked her, "because Mavis booked it." Rapunzel said as the man skimmed through the list, Merida nodded in realization, "oh yes Dracula, follow me." He said leading them to the large table at the back.

"Hello guys." Mavis said as they sat down, "hey Mavis, hey Johnny." They all said, "happy birthday." Rapunzel added with a smile, Johnny smiled, "thanks, so what we ordering?" He asked opening his menu, "well that depends, are we doing three courses?" Astrid asked, Johnny and Mavis nodded. Everyone looked through the menu and suddenly the man who seated them earlier walked over, "hello,the name's Naveen, I'll be your waiter for this evening." He said retrieving a notepad and pen from his pocket, "so what drinks would you like?" Everyone looked at Johnny, "I'll just have a vodka with lime please." Naveen nodded and wrote down his order, "I'll have a red wine." Mavis said smiling, "I'll have a white wine." Rapunzel also said smiling, "I'll have a cider, please." Astrid said placing down the drinks menu, "same." Hiccup said, "I'll just have a beer." Eugene said, Merida and Jack nodded, "same." They said in unison, Naveen nodded and then left the table.

Jack looked at Merida, a girl he had know for many years and only just found out that she has a motorcycle and like to drink beer (well he wasn't surprised actually). Johnny began telling them about what his and Mavis's plans were for the weekend (seeing as his birthday was on a Thursday, Mavis said they could go somewhere on the weekend), "Hawaii?" Astrid asked them, Mavis nodded excitedly, "good choice." Astrid said smiling. Naveen came back shortly and placed the drinks in front of them, "alright ready to order?" He asked once again retrieving his notepad, "I'll have the barbecue chicken for starters and the steak for main and we will do the deserts later." Johnny said, "I'll have the prawn cocktail for starter and the lasagne for main." Mavis said placing down the food menu, "I'll have the soup of the day for starter and the spaghetti for main." Rapunzel said smiling, "same." Hiccup said, "I'll have barbecue chicken for starter and the lamb for main." Astrid said before taking a sip of her cider, "I'll have the barbecue chicken for starter and the mixed grill." Eugene said placing down the menu, "same." Merida said before taking a huge drink of beer, "yeah I'll have the same too." Jack said before placing down the menu and taking a drink of beer, "alright, your meals will be here shortly."

Merida had finished her beer extremely quickly and has asked the nearby waiter for another, "don't drink too much, we don't you to be hungover for the ball tomorrow." Rapunzel said looking sternly at Merida, "alright calm down, this is my last one." Merida said smiling at her friend, "how did you drink that so quickly?" Jack asked her, he looked at his own half empty glass, Merida shrugged, "I was thirsty." She said chuckling, a smile crept on Jack's face. "You guys going to the ball tomorrow?" Mavis asked before taking a sip of wine, "yeah Rapunzel forced me to go." Merida said pointing to Rapunzel, Rapunzel rolled her eyes, "but, yeah we're all going are you?" Merida asked as any other glass of beer was placed in front of her she thanked the waiter before turning to Mavis, "yeah I've got a really nice black dress for it." Mavis said smiling, "what kind do you have?" Mavis asked looking at the three girls, "I have a light pink dress." Rapunzel said before quickly pulling her phone out, "look." She said passing the phone to Mavis, "woah, that's really nice and the waits though." Mavis said passing the phone back to Rapunzel, "mine's red." Astrid before taking out her own phone and passing it to Mavis, "wow, the bodice is amazing." She said looking deeply at the dress, "and what's yours Merida?" Mavis asked passing Astrid back her phone, "I'm telling you the colour because it's a surprise," Merida said reaching into her jean pocket and holing her phone, "but I can show you a photo." She said finding the image and passing the phone to Mavis, "woah." She said eyes widening, "you're actually going to wear a dress?" She said looking surprised, "and a dress like this." She said enlarging the image to get a closer look, "can I see." Johnny asked, "no only we get to see, you guys get to see tomorrow." Merida said as Mavis handed her her phone back, "but why do you three get to see it?" Johnny asked, "because us four are getting dressed at their apartment tomorrow." As she said this a women had creeped up behind Naveen and made him jump, "Charlotte!" He said in surprise and laughter to a small blonde hair women behind him, "hey Naveen, I really gotta talk with Tiana is alright if I go in the kitchen?" She asked smiling, "yeah sure, I don't think she's too busy cooking." Naveen said before turning back to everyone else, Charlotte nodded and began walking to the kitchen door, "enjoy your mains." He said smiling and taking the plates to the kitchen. Everyone began stuffing their faces with their food.

After she had finished her meal her drink was empty, "oh my god." Jack said looking at Merida's glass, "you should be careful riding your motorcycle." He said with a soft chuckle, "I'll be fine, I have driven a motorcycle after two glasses of beer before and I was fine." Merida said crossing her arms, Jack looked at Merida and smiled, "alright then." He said before finishing his last slice of steak. "So? Are you guys going to the ball together?" Mavis asked Rapunzel and Eugene, "yeah and so is Astrid and Hiccup." Rapunzel said motioning to said couple, "and are you too going together?" Mavis asked Jack and Merida, Jack choked on his beer and Merida had to pat his back to make sure he was okay, when he was she looked at Mavis, "no we aren't." Merida said as Eugene, Astrid and Johnny were laughing (Rapunzel, Hiccup and Mavis were laughing discreetly), "don't worry I was only joking." Mavis half-lied, Merida looked at Jack and he looked back at her. Merida suddenly shuddered and broke her gaze, "are you excited?" Mavis asked Rapunzel to break the silence, Rapunzel nodded smiling, "I have always wanted to go to a ball." She said dreamily, Mavis nodded and Astrid nodded slightly, Merida was too stuck in her own thoughts for so long she didn't realize what was happening.

"Merida?" A voice said and suddenly Merida broke out of her thoughts, "huh...what?" Merida said looking around, "what would you like for desert?" Rapunzel said to her, "oh..um..sorry about that," She said to Naveen, he chuckled and nodded (for some reason all of them, except Jack, were chuckling), "I'll have the chocolate cake and ice cream." She said without even looking at the menu, Naveen nodded and wrote it down, "be back shortly." He said still chuckling, "what was so funny?" Merida asked them, "nothing." They all said smiling, Merida suddenly had a bit of a headache and saw that her glass was empty, so she shouted a nearby waiter, "remember no alcohol." Rapunzel told he sternly, Merida nodded and asked the man for a glass of water, he nodded and walked away. Merida arms suddenly fall from the table and she rests them on the seat, she then felt something strange and cold that she had touched with her hands. She felt confused and then saw Jack blushing slightly and she looked down, she mentally face-palmed herself, but didn't take her hand away. Jack didn't move his hand away either and sat there with a normal expression whilst Merida's warm hands began to make his hands feel warmer.

Merida suddenly felt like someone had electric shocked her and suddenly took away her hand, thankfully the waiter had brought the water over to her table at that exact moment, she thank him and took a large sip and placed the freezing cup against her hot blushing face. Naveen had shortly returned and placed everyone's desert in front of them, "enjoy you food." He said one last time before walking away, Merida stared at the cake, picked up her spoon and dug into her cake and ice cream. Jack suddenly looked at Merida and started laughing, when she asked what he was laughing about he pointed to her nose, she didn't understand what he meant so he picked up his clean napkin and started wiping Merida's nose, "oh thanks." She said chuckling and blushing, "no problem." He said also chuckling and blushing, Rapunzel and Astrid looked at the two and turned to each other and began laughing.

When everyone had finished their deserts, and after many arguments, Rapunzel and Mavis both went to pay the bill. The other six walked to the entrance to wait for them, Astrid walked over to Merida, "what was that all about." She said wiggling her eyebrows, "push off." Merida said thankful that Rapunzel and Mavis had returned, "well we must be going." Mavis said linking Johnny, "alright see you later." They all said, "by the way," Rapunzel said, "remember to come to our apartment tomorrow at one o'clock." Rapunzel said giving her a hug, the rest gave them both a hug and they walked out of the restaurant. The other six walked outside and to Stormfly and Angus, Merida grabbed her backpack from the boot and tied up her hair and whacked on her helmet and pulled the goggles onto her eyes, "see you guys at home then." She said pulling on her motorcycle gloves and retrieving her keys, "alright see you at home." Rapunzel and Astrid said giving her a quick smile, "bye, see you tomorrow." Hiccup said giving her a hug, "see you later." Eugene giving her a hug and patting her on the back twice, "hey Merida?" Jack asked as she threw the backpack onto her back, "what?" She said climbing onto her bike, "can I ride on your motorcycle too?" Jack said hopeful, Merida nodded, "sure, if you want." Merida said moving up a bit so Jack could fit on, Jack smiled and sat on the back, "okay, so you going to have to put your hands on my waist." Merida said calmly, "where?" Jack asked taken aback, "my waist." Merida said, The other four climbed into the car laughing, Astrid gave Merida a small wave and drove away.

"You know I think I'll be fine with putting my hands on the seat." Jack sat blushing discreetly, Merida shrugged her shoulders and then placed in the key and the engine roared, Jack jumped making Merida laugh discreetly (if that was even possible). She began to reverse and the motorcycle rocked slightly, Jack felt quite nervous and wrapped hiss arms around Merida's waist to stay upright, Merida smiled and blushed discreetly.

Merida had sped up a bit and was zooming past cars of other motorcyclists, she swore she saw Astrid, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Eugene in Stormfly as she sped past a huge traffic line. Jack was watching houses zoomed by and looked around in amazing, but he did hold Merida tighter when they turned a corner.

Merida drove onto a darkened street and had brought the bike to a halt. Jack was both sad that the motorcycle ride was over and glad seeing as the bike swayed slightly. Jack climbed off the bike and took one look at his house and then at Merida, "want to come in for a coffee?" He asked placing his hands into his pockets, "nah best be getting home." Merida said lifting the goggles off of her sapphire eyes, Jack smiled at her, "well alright then, see you later." He said giving her an awkward hug, Merida patted his back, "see you at the ball tomorrow." She said releasing him. The two stayed with their faces inches apart from each other, Jack began moving forward as Merida did. Their faces were millimeters from touching and...

A bright light suddenly appeared next to them, and a loud car horn made Jack and Merida back away quickly, Merida almost falling off of her bike. The two blushed and scratched the back off their necks, "well...um...see you." Jack said awkward walking away, Merida nodded and looked at the car behind them, Rapunzel and Astrid looked at Eugene with annoyed expressions. Eugene and Hiccup climbed out of the car, Eugene was smirking, "hey Merida." He said still smirking, Merida gave a quick wave and placed the goggles back onto her head, she revved up the engine as Eugene and Hiccup were saying their goodbyes to Astrid and Rapunzel. Merida sighed and began driving away.

**Author's Note:**

> Merida's Dress: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/86/6b/f1/866bf128989afe230b3df755211e5681.jpg  
> Merida's Shoes: http://static.buzznet.com/uploads/2015/09/msg-14417453679849.jpg
> 
> Astrid's Dress: https://cdn-img-3.wanelo.com/p/79c/9f2/9cc/bd9535ed28d04c01a9cfdad/x354-q80.jpg  
> Astrid's Shoes: http://www.pyptour.com/images/%20Shoes%20Online%20Shopping/Fashion%20Red%20Lace%20Rhinestones%20Wedding%20Shoes%2010857725%20Flowers%20PU%20Stiletto%20Heels%203-3%2075inch%20Spring%20Autumn%20Office%20Career%200%2084%20kg.jpg
> 
> Rapunzel's Dress: http://dress.tagaya.co.jp/blog/150726_L%E2%80%99ATELIER%20MARIAGE_berry_01.jpg  
> Rapunzel's Shoes: http://bitter-sweet-backup.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/Mal-E-Bow-pink-gold1-e1423650518392.jpg
> 
> Jack's Suit: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/97/e6/eb/97e6eb807ef7eef7204f681e81b015b3.jpg
> 
> Hiccup's Suit: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/22/fb/e5/22fbe55eaa18dcf5e2502c310c3be431.jpg
> 
> Eugene's Suit: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/5a/5f/69/5a5f69544e56747db07aa80d7f2d99de.jpg


End file.
